Femme Fatale
by jack sedeski
Summary: sequel to What Goes Around Comes Around Jack Sedeski teams up with a female Polish agent named Punia to capture an international terrorist. Half way through the mission they discover that their own boss Treven is after them as well.


**Femme Fatale**

_Chapter 1_

It had now been ten months since the cemetery shootout. Jack Sedeski sat at his glass kitchen table eating a bowel of Coca Pebbles when the TV screen on his left crackled to life.

" Good morning, Jack; enjoying your Coca Pebbles?" The new secretary for the Agency asked.

" Good morning to you also, Corrine. What's today's crisis? Jack asked.

"Is Jason there or can we talk?" she asked.

" He's at college; why?

" The boss wants to see you straight away, he said he'll brief you himself. Be at the office in one hour." Corrine said as the screen turned black.

Jack walked to his bookcase and removed the book War and Peace. The bookcase whirred and slid aside to reveal Jack's arsenal of weapons. Jack waved his hand over the old, but still highly dependable B-seven spec ops handgun. Jack walked out to his new car that came with his pay raise and smiled. A brand new, silver BMW, zed-8, with a convertible roof. Jack pulled out his keys and clicked the button unlocking the car. Jack got in and admired the black leather interior of his new car for a moment before heading out to the office.

An hour later Jack arrived at the office, a building with black, one-way glass windows where one could look out and see everything going on, but no one on the outside could see in. Jack Sedeski walked past the front desk that was maintained by a lone security guard to the elevators. Jack pressed the Penthouse button and proceeded up to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a small office with white walls and a set of double golden doors much like a cubicle. Jack walked up to the Secretary's desk in front of him to confirm his appointment.

" Hello, Corrine."

" No time to fool around Jack; your to go straight in." Corrine replied.

Jack pushed open the golden double doors in front of him and walked into his boss' office.

" Take a seat Jack." The boss said as Jack sat down.

" First off, I want to congratulate you on your previous mission, it's good to see that you've fully recovered." He continued.

" Thanks Treven." Jack replied.

" I wanted to brief you in person because your next mission involves someone very close to me." Treven stated as he handed a photo of a stone-faced man with icy blue eyes.

" The man that you are looking at in the photo is Ex-KGB. His name is Nikolai Dubianski. Since the fall of the Berlin wall in 1989 he has been involved in illegal arms dealings with terrorists around the world. In 2001, he sold patriot missiles to Afghanistan. In 2003, he sold ballistic missiles to Iran and Syria. Next, in 2005 he was involved in selling stealth technology to the Chinese. And as of this year 2008, he was found selling illegal arms to the former soviet satellite states."

" It seems like our man Nikolai gets around." Jack replied sarcastically.

" Our Intel shows that Nikolai will be selling a nuclear bomb to the leader of Kazakhstan two days from now. He will be taking a convoy, and presumably a nuclear bomb that he intends to sell into the capital city of Astana. That convoy must never make it to the city; understood?"

" Crystal clear, Sir." Jack replied.

" Good, you will be working with a colleague of mine, Punia. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Sir, you know I won't, I'll protect her as if she were my own wife." Jack replied.

" Hopefully, better than the last time." Treven responded.

Jack frowned and got up and stomped towards the door, slamming it on his way out. Treven sat down in his leather chair and smirked as he picked up the phone.

"I want an armed recovery team in Kazakhstan in forty-eight hours."

"Yes, Sir." The voice on the other line replied.

…

"Dad? Dad are you home?" Jason asked upon entering the house.

"I'm in my room." Jack replied as he slammed the clip into the Uzi he was holding.

" Can we go out to dinner tonight?" Jason asked.

" No, sorry we can't I've got to go Jason, something came up, I'll take you out to dinner when I return." Jack replied as he made his way past Jason and out the front door.

Femme FataleChapter 2

Jack got off the plane fourteen hours later and was walking through the airport when he felt like he was being followed. He glanced back and saw a young woman in a black trench coat with black sunglasses and a bright pink purse. She looked very attractive in her trench coat and Jack thought about stopping to ask for her number, but then he caught sight of his target getting into a black BMW just a few yards ahead. Jack walked briskly towards the rental car area and pointed his B-7 into the tellers face.

" Give me the keys to the blue Mercedes in the window." Jack threatened as the motorcade started to pull out.

The Teller nodded and shook nervously as he handed over the keys. Jack got into the blue Mercedes and hit the gas. The blue Mercedes smashed through the glass window and was out on the road in seconds. Jack sped after the motorcade on the winding road until he came around a bend and found himself in the middle of a firefight. The motorcade was under attack by a helicopter and two grey vans had blocked the road. The helicopter fired a rocket at Jack's rental car. Jack bailed barely escaping the blazing inferno of what had once been a car.

" Damn." Jack cursed as he watched all the guns he had packed explode in the car. Jack drew his B-7 and pointed it at the nearest bodyguard dropping him as a female motorcyclist sped by with an Uzi. The biker leaned the motorcycle on its side and slid beneath the helicopter unloading all of her ammo. The helicopter jerked to the left spun around and crashed into the two grey vans in a huge fireball. Jack watched as Nikolai got out of the black BMW and ran around to the driver's side. Nikolai tossed out the driver's body who had probably been killed during the beginning of the firefight. Nikolai hit the gas and sped by the wreckage of the two vans and the helicopter. Leaving Jack and the mysterious female motorcyclist behind.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Jack shouted.

" Wow, woman, you seem awfully grateful that I just saved your life!" She retorted as she removed her helmet and flipped her long dark hair.

Jack stared for several seconds checking her out from head to toe as he admired God's work. She had long dark hair, great curves and a slender body. It was then that Jack noticed the tight fitting leather jacket the clung to all of the right places.

" What are you looking at?" she asked.

" Nothing, just wanted to catch your name and why the hell you made such a grand entrance even though I had everything under control?" Jack replied.

" My name is Punia, I work for the same organization as you; as for you having everything under control, it looked like it after your car exploded and you tried to take on a helicopter and two vans filled with guys while using an outdated pistol." Punia retorted.

" Okay, you got me there, but Nikolai still managed to escape." Jack responded.

" No, not yet, get on the back of my motorcycle." She commanded.

" No, you get on the back, I'll drive." Jack argued.

" I don't think so, Jack, you don't even know how to ride a motorcycle." She stated.

" How do you know about that?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

" I read your file." Punia replied.

Jack got on the back of the motorcycle and put his hands around her waist as she popped the clutch and the motorcycle took off down the road into the capital city of Astana.

Femme FataleChapter 3

Jack and Punia parked the motorcycle outside of the Kazak Hotel. After checking in, the couple went downstairs to have dinner in the hotel's restaurant. Jack ordered some steak and red wine while Punia ordered a salad and white champagne.

" So how'd you get to read my file, that's classified above your level?" Jack asked.

" I used to date Treven, before he got the promotion, he still has feelings for me so he let me read your file." She smirked.

" Really? Why did you guys break up?" Jack questioned.

" He couldn't date someone below him, it's not allowed, so we broke up." She replied.

" Oh, by the way, thanks for the help earlier." Said Jack.

" Mmhm, your welcome, anytime." She replied.

" So, tomorrow we hunt down Nikolai and recover the nuclear bomb." Jack stated.

" Well, what do we do for the rest of the night?" Punia asked as their eyes met.

…

Jack tossed his black shirt over a chair and laid down on the bed next to Punia. She looked absolutely stunning in her black lace bra and matching panties. Jack leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as she ran her fingers across his chest. Punia kissed Jack on the lips and worked her way down his chest as Jack tried to undo her bra. With no luck, Jack reached for the combat knife on the nightstand he always kept near him when he slept. Jack took the combat knife and cut the strap off the bra tossing it and the knife across the room. Punia laughed as Jack rolled on top of her both of them breathing deeply.

"Oh, Jack." Punia sighed.

…

Jack awoke the next morning to find her in his arms completely naked. Jack smirked and got out of bed picking his boxers up off the floor. He then walked into the bathroom and took a scalding shower. Ten minutes later Jack stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He opened the bathroom door to find Punia smiling at him from behind the bed sheets.

" Good morning, sleeping beauty." Jack grinned.

" Sleep? I don't recall getting a lot of it." Punia replied.

" Come on, time to get dressed we've got a arms dealer to deal with." Jack continued ignoring her glib remark.

"Okay, give me a couple of minutes." Punia replied.

Half an hour later, they left the hotel room and started across the lobby. As they stepped outside it started to rain. Jack went next door and bought himself a black leather jacket while Punia who was already wearing a leather jacket brought the motorcycle around to pick Jack up. Jack got on the back of the motorcycle and the couple headed off through the town in search of Nikolai Dubianski.

Femme FataleChapter 4

Nikolai Dubianski sat in the President of Kazakhstan's office waiting for the President to make up his mind on the offer.

" I don't know two billion dollars is a large sum of money for a nuclear weapon." The President stated.

" I know, it's just that stealing a nuclear weapon from Mother Russia is considerably harder these days especially when you steal a Russian bomb and sell it to a former Soviet satellite." Nikolai responded.

" Tis true, but where am I going to hide a bomb like that? I can't drive a Russian nuclear missile through the streets of Astana." The President asked.

" You don't have to it's a nuclear suitcase bomb." Nikolai said as he placed the merchandise on the President's desk.

" You're a very clever swindler, Mr. Dubianski, I will write you a check for the specified amount…" the President began.

Just then, Treven's recovery team smashed through the doors while the other half repelled down the face of the building and smashed through the office windows.

" GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!" one of the attackers shouted.

…

Jack and Punia pulled up the capital building and saw three grey vans parked outside. Jack heard a helicopter and looked up as a group of soldiers were dropped off on the roof of the capital building.

"I think this is the place, although from the looks of it we're a little late." Punia stated.

"Nonsense." Jack said as he cocked his B-7.

Jack and Punia edged along the side of the building until they came to a drainpipe.

" Let's climb this up to the fifth story and break in through the window up there." Punia suggested enthusiastically.

" Yeah, right. You read my file you know I'm afraid of heights." Jack protested.

" Chicken." Punia replied.

" Fine, you go up that way and I'll enter in from the front doors." Jack said.

Jack may his way around the front of the building while Punia climbed up the drainage pipe to the fifth story. Jack kicked open the front doors, only to find a small group of guards pointing guns at him. The guards fired their M16's as Jack ducked back behind the wall.

" Not again, I've got to learn a different strategy than taking the front doors for entrances and exits." Jack muttered to himself.

Five stories above Punia had already broken in the window and knocked one of the guards unconscious without raising an alarm. Moments later she heard gunshots from somewhere in the building as the alarm sounded.

"Jack." Punia shook her head and smirked.

Jack peered around the corner while the guards were reloading and saw a grenade on one of the guard's belts. Jack took aim and shot the grenade engulfing all four men in an explosion. Jack raced over to what was left of the group of guards and picked up one of the M16's. Jack proceeded to the second and third floors only to find more guards waiting for him. Jack dispersed them quickly with several headshots. By the time Jack had reached the fourth floor he had emptied all of his ammo in the M16.

Punia made her way down the hall to the President's office where she heard muffled voices behind the door.

" Nice to meet up with you again." Jack whispered as he came up from behind her.

" Shh, did you have to alert everyone in the whole city that you had arrived." Punia bickered.

" Hey, a least we don't have to worry about anyone sneaking up behind us." Jack said.

" Quiet." Punia said as one of the men spoke from within the room.

" Thank you, Nikolai for providing us with the ultimate weapon we would've had a hard time by ourselves if we had to steal it from Russia without you." Spoke the voice.

" That voice sounds familiar." Punia said.

" I know too familiar." Jack stated.

"ON YOUR KNEES, BOTH OF YOU." The familiar voice shouted.

" Please…" Nikolai whimpered as a shot rang out and silenced him forever.

" GRAB THE SUITCASE AND LET'S GET GOING! Oh, and kill the President." the voice ordered.

Jack and Punia burst through the doors and pointed their guns at the men in the room.

"Treven." Jack and Punia said simultaneously.

" Hello, Jack. Hello, Punia. I must say the odds are not on your side; three against two and we have a hostage." Treven pointed out as he grabbed the President and used him as a human shield.

"Why?" Punia asked.

" Sorry, sweetheart, but you wouldn't understand. Kill 'em." Treven said as his two bodyguards pointed their RCP-90's at Jack and Punia.

" What do we do?" Punia asked hastily.

" Shoot the hostage." Jack stated as he shot the President in the knee causing the President to collapse giving Punia a clear shot a Treven. Punia pointed her gun at Treven, but noticed one of the bodyguards take aim at Jack. Punia fired her K-40 handgun at the bodyguard and turned around to shoot Treven only to find him gone. Punia looked around the room and found Jack wiping the blood off his combat knife on the other dead guard's shirt.

" I'm so sorry, Jack. I saw the other guard take aim at you so I shot him instead." Punia apologized as Jack frowned.

" We had him, Punia, we had him." Jack said.

" We still have him." Punia retorted.

" What do you mean?" Jack asked.

" I know where he's going." Punia replied as Jack kissed her on the lips.

**Femme Fatale**

_Chapter 5_

Treven watched as the stolen nuclear suitcase bomb was loaded onto his blimp. He smiled to himself as he persuaded the young man before him to join his cause.

" Jason, thanks for joining me; I know how much you dispise your father for falling in love with another woman, thus replacing your mother, Kiki." Treven said slyly as Jason Sedeski scowled.

" I want Punia dead, that's all I want. I don't want anything to happen to my Dad." Jason stated.

" Of course not." Treven replied.

" Count me in, then." Jason said.

"Agreed. Hurry aboard we're about to take off." Treven replied.

…

" I always wanted one of these." Punia muttered as she hot-wired a yellow Porsche.

" I can't believe this; here we are in a national crisis and you want to be selective about stealing a car." Jack whined as he admired her backside.

" Speed counts, when you have to save the world. Get in and stop looking at my rear." She replied.

" Sorry, couldn't resist." Jack laughed.

Jack just finished buckling himself in when Punia hit the gas sending the yellow Porsche rocketing down the paved road.

" How do you know where he is?" Jack asked.

" When we were dating all he did was talk about his new blimp the Trevenberg." Punia replied.

" Someone has ego problems." Jack replied.

Punia and Jack laughed, as they turned onto a country road that lead to a private airfield that had a guarded wire gate. Punia pressed the gas all the way down as the lone Guard stood in front of the gate and raised his gun. Jack ducked as a bullet pierced the windshield missing him by several inches. Punia infuriated by the bullet hole in her favorite car's windshield ran the lone guard over with a thud as his body made a crunching sound beneath the wheels as the Porsche slammed through the wire gate.

…

Treven watched as a yellow Porsche traveling at a high rate of speed crashed through the airfield's gates.

"Punia." He muttered.

" What do we do?" Jason Sedeski asked.

" GET THIS DAMN BLIMP IN THE AIR! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Treven hollered as he reached for an RPG.

Jason and the co-pilot released the helium into the blimp causing the blimp to rise off the ground as Treven aimed the RPG at the oncoming yellow Porsche.

" FASTER, FASTER!" Treven yelled as the Porsche closed in on the blimp.

Treven fired the RPG and watched the Porsche engulf in a fiery inferno.

" Goodbye, sweetheart." Treven said as he returned to the cockpit of the Trevenberg.

Femme FataleChapter 6

Jack saw the stream from the RPG as the rocket closed in on the car. Jack kicked out the shattered front windshield as the car passed by one of the blimps ropes. The couple leapt from the Porsche and grabbed the dangling rope as the yellow Porsche erupted into a ball of fire.

"Phew, that was close." Jack muttered.

" Too close." Punia agreed.

As the Trevenberg went higher and higher into the air Jack and Punia made their way up the rope to the little platform that stuck out from the cockpit area. Jack looked up and saw a lone guard standing on the tiny platform. Jack reached up and grabbed the guard's ankle throwing him off balance and causing him to fall to his death. Jack hauled himself up and reached out for Punia's hand as the door opened up behind him revealing another guard.

Jack spun around and thrust his combat knife into the guard's chest. The man expressed a look of shock as he toppled over backwards into the cockpit. Jack pulled Punia up and the couple entered. The small room to find Jason Sedeski piloting the blimp with three other guards while Treven was nowhere to be seen. Punia drew her K-40 handgun while Jack did the same with his infamous B-7. The couple dispatched two of the guards instantly while the third took cover behind a control panel.

Punia made her way around one way while Jack went the other to corner the lone guard when Treven burst out of a metal closet knocking Jack's B-7 across the floor. By now the lone guard had worked up some courage to poke his head out of cover only to be permanently silenced by Punia's K-40.

Jason put the blimp on autopilot and went to grab the nuclear suitcase bomb. Punia kicked him in the face sending the device clattering across the floor along with Jason Sedeski while Jack and Treven fought on the other side of the room. Treven punched Jack in the face giving Jack a bloody lip. Jack spat out the blood and jumped back on his feet. Kicking Treven in the groin and then performing a downward hammer strike breaking Treven's nose. The two men fought closer and closer to the little platform at the front of the cockpit while the other two wrestled over the nuclear suitcase bomb.

" Jason what do you think your doing? Millions of innocent people will die if you arm that bomb." Punia asked as she pinned him to the cold metal floor.

" You're not my mother and your not going to replace her." Jason replied as he slid the nuclear suitcase bomb towards Treven.

Treven kicked Jack in the shin and pushed him over a small metal table that stood in the middle of the room. Treven the reached down and armed the nuclear device. It was at this point in which Treven saw Jack's B-7 lying a few feet away. Jack and Punia saw what caught Treven's eye at the same time. Punia pistol-whipped Jason knocking him unconscious temporarily while Jack forced himself to his feet. Treven picked up the B-7 and whirled around aiming it at Punia. Treven smirked as Punia froze before he squeezed the trigger. Jack dove in front of Punia as the B-7 cracked noisily.

"NO!" Punia shrieked with horror as Jack Sedeski crumpled to the floor.

" Fool." Treven muttered as he discarded the empty B-7 by tossing it across the room.

Punia rose with tears and mascara streaming down her face. Punia raised her K-40 and shot Treven in the right shoulder. Treven clutched his right shoulder as he staggered back onto the little platform. Punia threw her K-40 at him causing him to lose his balance and then finished up with a side kick to the chest knocking him off the little platform causing him to plummet to his death.

Punia rushed back over to Jack as Jason slowly came around and realized what happened to his father. Jason stood up rubbing his neck where he had been pistol whipped and stared at Punia while she cradled Jack's head in her lap.

"Thanks…Punia…" Jack sputtered as he gasped for breath.

"WHY? Why did you jump in front of me?" Punia shrieked at him.

" Because…I …love…you…" Jack said at barely a whisper.

It was at this point when Jason remembered the still ticking bomb. Jason ran over to the bomb and attempted to figure out to disable it. Punia dragged Jack over to the parachute rack next to the platform and fastened Jack to her after putting on her Parachute. Punia then leapt from the blimp and started to fall toward the ground as the Trevenberg exploded above her taking Jason Sedeski with it. Punia pulled the ripcord and the couple parachuted down together make a semi-soft landing as the ambulance pulled up and Corrine stepped out.

"How'd you find us?" Punia asked as Jack was loaded onto a stretcher and put into the ambulance.

" Easy, I place a tracker in Treven's coat and lucky for me he placed it in that blimp of his." Corrine grinned.

" Will Jack be okay?" Punia asked.

" Yeah, the bullet exited the other side after a few stitches, he'll be okay." Corrine replied.

"Good." Punia responded as she got into the ambulance to go to the hospital with Jack Sedeski.

Femme FataleChapter 7

Jack opened his eyes to find Punia sitting next to the hospital bed.

" You okay?" Jack asked.

" Me? You were almost dead several hours ago; and your asking me if I'm okay?" She laughed.

" Yeah." Jack replied.

" The doctor told me that you could leave the hospital as long as I watched over you and gave you the proper medical attention." Punia stated.

" Ah, the proper medial attention, eh?" Jack hinted with a smile as Punia raised an eyebrow.

…

Punia stretched out on the bed letting the pale moonlight glisten off her naked body. Jack stroked her hair as she looked into his eyes. Jack gazed back into the firey green eyes and smirked. They kissed lightly at first and got more and more passionate up until Jack forced her mouth open with his tongue. Punia accepted his tongue with lots of enthusiasm. Jack caressed her breasts as her hand traced it's way down his chest. Punia reached down and undid Jack's pants. Jack rolled on top of Punia.

"Oh, Jack…" Punia sighed in between deep breaths.


End file.
